Home
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'Here she stood after all these years, suitcase in hand and the very same camera slung around her neck' After many years of being apart, Emmy finally decided to return to the Professor's side. But the greeting she gets isn't quite what she was expecting.


**A little something I felt like writing. Sadly, I don't own any rights to the Professor Layton franchise. Enjoy!**

This was it, it was now or never. Here she stood after all these years, suitcase in hand and the very same camera slung around her neck. Her heart raced as she reached up a hand, hovering with uncertainty for a few moments before knocking three times on the door. Her pulse quickened when she heard footsteps approaching the door on the other side and the bolt slowly slide open. She took a few deep breaths, fearing that if her heart beat any faster it would surely burst through her chest.

"Prof-" Emmy began to exclaim when the door swung open but she was stopped short at the sight before her. Stood in the doorway was a girl of about 16 years. She was wearing a knee length peach-coloured dress and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Can I help you?" the girl spoke, jolting Emmy out of her confused daze.

"Oh, um... sorry I was looking for an old friend who I thought lived here. I guess he moved away" Emmy's shoulders slumped forward in defeat. If the Professor had moved without telling her, it was obvious he didn't want her back in his life. And fair enough, it wasn't as though she had been the most trustworthy person. But it still hurt her that he would give up on her so easily. As she began to turn away from the door, she heard a second voice from inside the moderate flat; a voice that she knew all too well.

"Who is it, Flora?"

Emmy's lips split into an impossibly wide grin as she spun back around. There he was the same as ever; the great Professor Layton still with that well-kept top hat and gentlemanly posture.

"Professor!" Emmy called out and hardly had time to drop her bag to the floor before running over and wrapping her arms around him slightly too forcefully. The Professor was too stunned to even move.

"Emmy?" was all he could manage to say. Emmy gently pulled her arms off her old friend.

"I know this may come as a shock, but ever since I left you and Luke I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know I didn't keep in contact with you and for that, I am deeply sorry. But I knew I needed some time. But now I would like to take up your offer and return to being your assistant... number two" she added the last part with a smile. However, that smile soon faded when she saw the completely bewildered look on the Professor's face.

"Unless, of course, you don't want me here" Emmy said quietly. Her eyes began to water up but she blinked the tears back; this was a situation she had not planned for. But what else should she have expected? To be welcomed back with warm smiles and tea? The Professor had obviously moved on, maybe he even had a family. Judging by the look of the young girl who had answered the door, she could easily be young enough to be his daughter. If he had started a family with someone, why would he want an assistant who betrayed him so terribly in the past? Emmy began to turn away in an attempt to hide her sadness and shame but she stopped when she felt the light touch of someone holding her arm. She cast her eyes up to see the Professor looking at her warmly.

"Emmy, it's been so long that I thought you would never accept my offer. A lot has happened since you left and many things have changed. But a gentleman always needs an assistant, especially one as capable as you" Professor told her softly as a smile broke across his face. Almost before Emmy could process what he had just said to her, she felt arms wrap around her in a light embrace. She wanted to squeeze the Professor with such force he would fall over but she restrained herself and returned his light embrace before pulling away, her beaming smile reflecting her overwhelming happiness and relief.

"We have much to talk about. But first, let's sit and have some tea" the Professor said as he ushered Emmy over to the sofa in the middle of the room. Emmy sat with a smile, never dreaming she would ever sit on that sofa again. Looking around, she noticed that the Professor's house had hardly changed at all. A few moments later the girl returned with a pot of tea and three mugs and soon the three of them were sat together, sipping on their drinks. At first, a heavy silence hung in the air, as though no one really knew how to start the inevitable conversation that needed to be had. But eventually the silence was broken and the Professor began to explain things. He introduced Emmy to the young girl, Flora, and explained how she had come to be his adopted daughter. It came as a shock to Emmy at first but she was glad the Professor still had someone around to give everything a well needed womanly touch. Emmy explained to Flora who she was (sugar-coating it slightly, she didn't want to scare the poor girl) and it seemed that she took a liking to her instantly. Slowly all the words came pouring out. The Professor recounted everything that had happened since Emmy had left; a village of robots, the abandoned town of Folsense, the real life Pandora's box, their travel to the 'future'. Emmy sat and listened in complete awe. They talked late into the night, long after all the tea had gone cold. Once Emmy's head began nodding from exhaustion, they agreed it was time to retire to bed. The Professor offered Emmy Luke's bedroom but she declined; she didn't want to disturb anything for when Luke returned during the holidays. So, she took a blanket and curled up on the sofa. The Professor returned a few minutes later to bid her goodnight but she was already sound asleep. He found himself smiling down at his assistant before flicking the lights off.

"Welcome home, Emmy"


End file.
